


the start of a new beginning

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Scratch, harleyenglishes make me cry, jake is a lil baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new grandmother bids farewell to old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the start of a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> keep ur eye out for callbacks to previous dialog and a song reference :3c

“What are you going to name him?” Rosalind asked, looking down at the tiny bundle in Jade’s arms that stared back at her with wide emerald eyes.

“I was thinking Jake,” the old woman said, smiling gently at the baby boy who currently was sucking on his own foot. “I’ve always liked that name. It feels familiar, like I knew someone with that name in another life… and of course, that’s probably the case!” she laughed, and Jake giggled along with her.

David pushed Rosalind away from the child and peered closely at his face. Rosalind glared indignantly at him, but said nothing.

“I gotta say, I’m really glad I don’t have to worry about raising up a kid,” he said, “I mean, I know our future-age teenparents probably won’t be thrilled to be orphans, but I’d probably mess them up more than if they had to literally raise their damn selves.”

“Aw, don’t say that, David! I think you’d make a good dad,” Jade replied. Jake reached up with a drool-covered hand to grab David’s shades off his face, and he pulled away.

“Whoa, hands off, little man.” Jake started to cry, and Rosalind shot David an angry look.

“Here, you can have mine!” Jade said, taking off her own thick, round glasses and giving them to the child to gum on.

“See what I mean?” David said, “I’m not cut out to handle a small child. I mean, Rose could, maybe, and you’ve obviously got it down, but Striders just don’t _do_ kids.” Jade smiled at this, gazing fondly at Jake as he smeared spit all over her glasses.

“I think you’d be surprised to know what you’re capable of when there’s a child involved,” she said knowingly.

“Oh my god are you _ever_ going to get tired of spouting cagey old person bullshit at us?” David complained. Jade grinned at him.

“Not on your life!”

“What about your brother?” Rosalind inquired, and Jake looked up with curiosity.

“Jonathan? What about him?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce him to his new baby nephewdad?” David asked, “Or at least say ‘bye, it was nice knowing you and all’ before you leave for hellmurder island in the middle of goddamn nowhere, never to return?” Jade sighed.

“As much I’d love to go visit Jonathan one last time, I don’t think that would be such a good idea! He’s still on our grandmother’s good side, and if I go see him it would make her suspicious.” Jade looked back down at her grandson. “He deserves a few more months of peace before...” she trailed off sadly, eyes glazed over. Rosalind and David shared a look of concern.

After a few moments, Jade sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She took her glasses from Jake, who had begun to fall asleep, wiped the spittle off on her skirt (David grimaced at this) and put them back on. She looked up at the other two, suddenly businesslike.

“Speaking of which, _you two_ should probably not try to contact _me_ once I’m gone.” David and Rosalind both started to object, but Jade spoke over them. “My grandmother believes I’m running away from this fight, and staying in touch with you would be evidence to the contrary. I need to keep Jake safe from her for as long as I can,” she said, looking back down at the sleeping baby boy.

“So… this is goodbye, then?” Rosalind asked.

“I’m afraid so. Come here, Rosie.” The two women embraced, Jade still holding a sleeping Jake with one arm.

“Take care,” Jade said as they pulled apart, cupping Rosalind’s cheek with her free hand. Rosalind smiled, covering Jade's hand with her own, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. Jade then turned to David, who was awkwardly rubbing his neck and looking away from her.

“David, take off those glasses, let me see your eyes.” He did so, folding them and carefully tucking them into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. His bright eyes were glazed with tears.

“I’ve always thought your eyes were so pretty,” Jade said with a smile, standing on tiptoe to reach her free arm around his neck, “I wish you wouldn’t hide them like that!” David wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

“What are you, my mom?” he said, his voice wobbling just slightly. Jade laughed.

“I might as well be, Davey!”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“Oh, shush! You’ll always be my little Davey.” He let her go and put his shades back on.

“Just be careful out there, okay, Jade?”

“Don’t worry, David, you know I’m stronger than I look!” she said, flexing her arm with a wink.

“I know,” David smiled. “Still.”

“Well, it seems I’m off then!” Jade said enthusiastically, hand on her hip. “I still have some preparations to make before my ship leaves tomorrow morning, so Jake and I should get going.” She turned to leave, but then remembered something, and looked back at her friends.

“Oh, and Rosie, Davey? Just remember, this isn’t the end!” she looked down at Jake, who had begun to wake up. “This young man’s arrival marks the start of a new beginning.” They nodded in understanding, David giving her a thumbs up. As the two Englishes departed, Jade adjusted Jake so he was looking over her shoulder. Jake stared back at David and Rosalind and, with a gleeful little giggle, waved his hand goodbye. David and Rosalind smiled, waving back.

“See you around, Jake.”

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to believe grandma english wasnt involved in dave and rose's childhoods somehow. she sees this lil kid beatboxing on a street corner for spare change is like "i'm adopting this adorable fucker, horse and all"


End file.
